


An Unexpected Christmas

by Darkness_Rising



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Autobots - Freeform, Christmas, Decepticons - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Transformers - Freeform, implied interfacing, twinsxcombaticons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Rising/pseuds/Darkness_Rising
Summary: The twins celebrate Christmas with their Decepticon lovers.





	An Unexpected Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out as a small, fluffy text-ficlet for Acidgreenflames a few years ago before I padded it out a little with the intention of posting it, but I had never gotten around to to doing so until now. Thanks go to Acid for giving me the title.
> 
> Disclaimer: Transformers and the characters in this story are owned by Has/Tak.

Two Combaticons trudged through the snow filled mountain valley, the flakes falling thick and fast and causing the boughs of the trees lining their route to creak under the weight of the snow. The Cybertronian frames brushed against the branches as they passed through, sending clumps of snow crashing to the ground behind them.

"There'd better be a good reason why we're doing this." Vortex grumbled to his companion, disturbing the peace. "Fragging snow, could've been up here forever ago if I could fly." He added.

"We're doing this because the twins asked us to, Vortex." Onslaught replied tersely, bored of listening to his subordinate’s sporadic complaining. "Now quit whining and keep walking, we’ve trudged through worse conditions than this on other planets." The Combaticon commander instantly thought about the ooze filled crater they once hid in, his plating shuddering at the memory.

“The twins asked us to.” Vortex parroted back sullenly. “Since when do we do what Autobots ask?”

Onslaught paused in his climb and partially turned to his companion. “You do not usually complain when Sunstreaker is involved.” The Combaticon leader didn't wait for Vortex to answer as he turned and continued on his way.

“My mouth is usually too busy to complain when he's around.” Vortex pulled a face at his commander behind his mask as they embarked on the final leg of their journey, a short trip up a craggy path cut into the mountain which led to a large cave above them.

The place they headed to had become a regular haunt of theirs, theirs and the Autobot twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. It was situated far away from both the Autobot and Decepticon bases, and invisible to the human eye due to the tall trees shielding it, the perfect spot for their illicit meetings. Suddenly Onslaught halted as they reached the snow convered plateau which heralded the end of their climb, an eerie glow coming from where they were headed while large, soft snowflakes caught in the light as they twisted on their way to the ground.

Onslaught's abrupt halt had Vortex crashing into him, the heli-former muttering something about the twins making this worth it.

"What do you think that is?" Onslaught asked his soldier, Vortex finally catching sight of what had caused Onslaught to sharply stop.

"How the frag should I know?!" Vortex really was feeling irritable. He was a lazy mech by nature and whilst his reward would surely be waiting beyond those trees, he disliked having to work for it in this way.

Unsure what it was casting the ethereal glow, Onslaught instructed Vortex, “be vigilant” as the commander automatically touched his subspace cover in affirmation that his weapon was to hand before the two Combaticons cautiously, and surprisingly quietly, made their way through the trees and to the cave, the snow here disturbed with footprints.

Finally emerging through the last of the snow laden trees, Onslaught and Vortex scanned the area, picking up two energy signatures they were familiar with before stepping into the clearing at the mouth of the cave, their optics not quite believing what they are seeing.

Strewn around the trees which hid their secret meeting place, were thousands of tiny multicoloured lights giving off the warm glow they had seen. Confused, the pair looked around them, trying to take in what was going on before they noticed a fire burning just inside the mouth of the cave, behind it the same lights decorating the inside of their rocky shelter. Under a small tree which had taken root just inside the cave, and was decorated in colourful ornaments, lay a couple of brightly wrapped parcels.

The twins stood near the fire, their bright frames sparkling under the glow of the lights as they watched the two Combaticons with amusement. It was Onslaught who registered the twins first, Vortex mesmerised by the lights, the Commander’s systems briefly stalling at the sight of them.

Sideswipe broke the silence. "Merry Christmas." He beamed, his smile hiding his nervousness.

Vortex’s attention was finally pulled from the lights and the two Combaticons stared at the twins.

"We thought as we wouldn't be able to meet you tomorrow,” Sideswipe continued, “that Christmas Eve could be our Christmas."

“Christmas Eve?” Vortex questioned.

Sideswipe gave a chuckle. “Yeah, you know, the night before Christmas.” Sideswipe paused. “You do know what Christmas is, right?”

“Of course we know what Christmas is.” Vortex snapped, irked at the implication he didn't know something. “Another one of those festivals the flesh bags celebrate.”

This time Sunstreaker chuckled. “It's okay Tex, this isn't a test. It's just that having humans aboard the Ark we've gotten into a habit of celebrating their holidays and Swipe had the idea that it might be nice to do something for the both of you.”

Vortex looked at his Commander and back at the twins. "You did this for us?" The twins nodded in unison. “But why?”

“Well,” Sideswipe replied. “Because it's Christmas and you do nice things for people at Christmas, right?” Sideswipe hesitated a little as he began to think maybe they had done the wrong thing. “We've Christmas presents for you too." Sideswipe pointed to the small tree.

Sunstreaker moved to the tree to pick up two parcels, handing one to Sideswipe, both gifts wrapped in brightly coloured paper with a swathe of flowing ribbons; clearly Sunstreaker’s handywork.

Watching the twins and feeling the edges of their nervous energy fields, Onslaught slid back his face plate and visor, giving the pair a small smile. “Thank you.” The commander didn't really know what else to say, he was unaccustomed to situations like this despite the treats the twins regularly gifted them.

Relaxing at Onslaught's smile, Sideswipe’s face brightened. “So are we going to stand around all night?” He gestured to the tree trunks Onslaught had hauled into their hideaway when they first claimed the place, the makeshift benches pulled close to the fire.

“That's a lotta lights.” Vortex commented, looking around their cave again.

Sunstreaker snorted. “Swipe went a little overboard.”

“Hey, there were a lot of trees and cave space to cover, and the lights are tiny.” Sideswipe protested as the four of them sat down.

“Thought we were going to have to sneak another power cell up here.” Sunstreaker added. “But it turns out each string of lights uses a surprisingly low amount of power, we had to dial down the cell output, hopefully it won't explode.” Sunstreaker laughed at Onslaught’s face.

Sideswipe placed a hand on the commander’s arm. “Don't listen to him, it's fine. Being so few of us on the Ark we've all had to learn new skills, although that said, we did have Wheeljack as our tutor.” He smirked.

Onslaught had gotten used to Sideswipe’s humour and nodded.

“Anyway, this is for you.” Sideswipe held out the package for Onslaught to take.

Overwhelmed by the gesture, the Combaticon leader took the gift and turned it over in his hands.

"Open it." Sideswipe encouraged, rubbing his lover’s arm affectionately.

The large mech’s spark almost stilled in his chest at the gentle contact. There wasn't normally gentleness between them, their relationship more physical than anything else, although in recent months they had spent as much time talking as they did interfacing.

“Slaught.”

Sideswipe’s voice brought Onslaught out of his thoughts and back to the package in his hands, all optics on him as he finally unwrapped his gift. Carefully unwinding the patterned sheet of paper, the Combaticon commander found a data pad inside.

"Sorry it isn't a fancy pad, we only have standard Ark issue data pads to hand." Sideswipe reached out and activated the screen, an index appearing, listing a series of historical books written by human authors about famous battles. “I searched the Internet and chose a few electronic books I thought you might like.”

Blue optics tipped up to Onslaught, bright with eagerness and Onslaught shifted his frame as a feeling he didn't want to explore yet filled his spark. “You remembered.” He finally replied. He was convinced he bored Sideswipe with their conversations.

“Of course I did.” Sideswipe smiled. “I hope you enjoy them.”

Touched that Sideswipe would do this for him, as well as remember his interest in war history, Onslaught gave Sideswipe an awkward smile. “Thank you.”

At that Sideswipe’s grin grew bigger and climbing to his knees on the fallen trunk they sat on, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the Combaticon’s lips. “Merry Christmas.” He whispered.

Enjoying the feeling the soft touch of Sideswipe’s lips left on his, Onslaught leaned back a little to look at the Autobot’s face. “But I do not have a gift for you.” He knew next to nothing of this tradition but assumed that under normal circumstances, he too should give a gift to Sideswipe.

“I didn't give this to you to get a gift back.” The front liner replied. “I did it because I wanted to do something nice for you, besides, you agreed to meet us so you could say that’s your gift to us.” Blue optics were bright as they looked back at the Decepticon, reminding Onslaught how much younger Sideswipe was compared to him, yet he had still seen and done so much.

“In that case, Merry Christmas Sideswipe.” Onslaught rumbled, his small awkward smile returning and Sideswipe couldn't resist kissing him again.

Suddenly, sat across from Sideswipe and Onslaught and bored at the affectionate display, Vortex remembered the package in Sunstreaker's hands and he eagerly turned his attention on his golden lover, his earlier annoyance long gone.

Laughing, Sunstreaker teased him. “Oh, you thought this was for you?” He waved the decorated package in the air. “Christmas gifts are only for good bots, are you a good bot Tex?” The Autobot raised an optic brow. “Something tells me you may be on the naughty list.”

Vortex looked at Sunstreaker, his confused stare hidden by his visor. “What the frag?”

Onslaught’s attention back on the contents of the data pad, Sideswipe piped up in response. “Oh, the list that Santa keeps, a naughty and nice list, the naughty…”

“Who the frag is Santa?” Vortex’s annoyance crept back. “Are you mocking me?”

Sunstreaker gave him a smile. “Not at all, Tex,  just teasing you.”

Their illicit relationship may be more physical than anything else but Sunstreaker had learned how far he could push Vortex, the interrogator didn't have the type of sense of humour to find this kind of banter amusing. Bumping his shoulder against Vortex’s, Sunstreaker handed him the package, the interrogator’s mood instantly changing. Not taking much notice of the wrapping, Vortex tore into the paper, discarding it on the floor until in his hands he held a metal plate.

At first Vortex just stared at it, confused, until he realised what he was looking at. Etched into the metallic surface was an image of Vortex and his gestalt, and Vortex continued to stare at it. When the held-former didn't respond, Sunstreaker squirmed a little, assuming his lover didn't like it. The engraving was a copy of an image capture the golden twin had taken during a battle and the image showed Onslaught at the centre of the group, frame slightly turned to the side whilst he surveyed the battlefield whilst being flanked either side by his team, Vortex in the process of taking to the sky, captured before he had transformed into his helicopter mode.

Sunstreaker had polished areas of the metal plate with coloured polishes, adding hues of their frame colours, even capturing the glint he had seen in Vortex's visor as he readied for battle, and it was the most beautiful thing Vortex has seen.

Unable to pull his optics away from the image, the interrogator delicately traced Sunstreaker's glyph in the corner with a clawed tip. “You, you made this for me?” He finally asked, shifting his visored gaze from the plate in his hands to Sunstreaker’s face.

The Autobot's face was blank as he waited for Vortex’s reaction, it had been a very long time since anyone other than Sideswipe had seen his artwork. “Yes.” He quietly responded.

“It...it’s…” Vortex’s words failed him and all of a sudden he flung his arms around Sunstreaker, awkwardly hugging him.

Sunstreaker’s optics grew wide and he threw a look over the Decepticon’s shoulder to his twin, both Sideswipe and Onslaught looking on with amused looks.

Not knowing how long he should maintain the hug for, Vortex started to feel uncomfortable, thankfully for him it was Sunstreaker who gently pushed him out of the hold, Vortex not resisting.

“So, you like it, huh?” Sunstreaker ventured, still worried.

Vortex nodded emphatically before he looked at it again. “No one’s ever given me anything like this before.” The Decepticon gave a shrug, telling Sunstreaker it was no biggie before mumbling “thank you.”

Feeling the embarrassment emanating from Vortex’s direction Sideswipe decided to break the atmosphere by standing up and heading to the corner of the cave to retrieve a crate left there. "We brought us some highgrade and treats, all made by us truly.” He plonked the crate in the centre of where they sat. “And we've brought enough for you to take back with you, to share with Brawl, Swindle and Blast Off."

That warm feeling returned to Onslaught’s spark. This side of Sideswipe, where he did things with no expectations, was new to Onslaught; new to him because until now, he hadn't truly taken time to know his lover. He only knew the Sideswipe who chased down pleasure when they were together, who pushed his limits, the Sideswipe who hid his dark side yet never seemed too serious about things. This Sideswipe though, Onslaught realised, was someone he could grow to really like.

Vortex, glad of the distraction from his awkward feelings, took a highgrade as Sideswipe handed them out, his hidden optics glancing back at the etching he still held.

“Let's raise our drinks,” Sideswipe raised his arm. “To us. Four mechs from two factions, celebrating Christmas together.” He smiled at his audience. “Merry Christmas.”

Following suit, Sunstreaker, Onslaught and Vortex all raised their highgrade. “Merry Christmas.” They chorused together before taking a drink.

“And thank you to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.” Onslaught added. “For organising this for us.” Embarrassment cutting short any speech he may have been compelled to give.

Beaming at his lover, Sideswipe nodded his thanks to him. “Okay,” he took his seat beside the large Decepticon. “Let's get this party started.”

Of course, this wasn't a party by Sideswipe’s usual standards but he was okay with that as the four of them settled down, Onslaught and Vortex studying their gifts whilst Sideswipe handed out flavoured treats.

As the evening progressed, the twins watched their lovers and listened to them talk, Onslaught about some of the content of his new data pad and comparisons with their own wars, and Vortex telling stories of the scrapes he and his gestalt have gotten themselves into. As the interrogator regaled them with another story, the twins shared a happy glance with one another. They hadn't been sure what to expect when they planned this, and Sunstreaker took a little persuading to agree to it, but the evening had turned out better than they anticipated and they silently agreed through their bond, it was much better than any big party planned on the Ark for Christmas Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Wishing you all a very Merry Christmas and a happy new year. :3


End file.
